A variety of sports balls, for example soccer balls, conventionally include a casing and an interior. The casing forms an exterior portion of the sports ball and is generally formed from a plurality of durable and wear-resistant panels joined together along abutting edge areas (e.g., with stitching or adhesives), i.e., via a seam. The casing may include an inner layer or intermediate structure that forms a middle portion of the sports ball and is positioned between the casing and the interior.
Designs and other as decorative elements such as holograms, gradient images, motion graphics, alternating color schemes, geometric designs, spin-induced contrast graphics and holistic textural patterns may be applied to the exterior surface of the casing. Designs and decorative elements may also include interlaced images printed on or applied to the casing designed for viewing through a lens.
Designs and decorative elements are conventionally applied via processes such as thermal transfer films or a release paper. Textural patterns are conventionally applied via processes such as embossing, debossing, stamping, molding, or laser etching.